Summer Swimming
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: Finn wants to go swimming. Rachel... doesn't?


**Title: **Summer Swimming  
**Author:** quick_ly  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings:** Really Fluffy. I'm talking the kind of fluff that makes some people vomit.  
**Summary:** Finn wants to go swimming. Rachel... doesn't?  
**A/N: **Written for **raaby_lilly**'s prompt over at **fr_prompts_meme** on Livejournal. _Summer time! Rachel and Finn go swimming and fluffy goodness ensues :)_ I'm not sure if this is what you were looking for, but I hope you like it!

I don't really like this, and I'm not sure if it fits the prompt (sorry.) I've never really written Rachel/Finn before (well, besides this, but the amont of Finchel in that is small, so I'm not sure if it counts.) I've also never had a ton of inspiration for them, except for smut, but I'm no good at writing smut. Anyway, this turned out _really_ fluffy, so I hope that's okay.

**.**

"Rachel, you're being a little immature."

"I most certainly am not!"

"Well then why won't you just get in the pool?"

"Because it's, it's…"

It was perfect. The idea, that is to say, of going swimming with her boyfriend (_boyfriend!_) on a hot summer's day was in retrospect a pretty damn good idea. Finn had been smart enough to come up with the master plan (she new he was smart!) and, up until this particular point, Rachel had been quite enthusiastic. But that was then, and this was now.

"Do you like, not know how to swim or something?" he asked with an amused smile on his face.

"_Finn!_ Of course I know how to swim! Who do you think I am, some sorta of… weirdo?"

"It's just that you seemed really into the idea when I first brought it up, and now you're… not. You haven't even changed into your swimsuit."

"I have it on under my clothes" she said softly.

"Well then why don't you take off those clothes and join me in the pool."

"_No!_"

What Finn didn't know (and what was never going to know if she could help it) was that taking off her clothing was really the only thing stopping her from getting in. You see, up until a few days ago, Rachel, without sounding too cheesy, had been having the best summer of her life. It had been amazing, wonderful, and fantastic, and they were only a few weeks in! Then Finn had suggested they going swimming that weekend and, while looking for the best swimsuit to wear, Rachel came to a startling, horrifying revelation; she's ugly!

Okay, even Rachel had to admit that that may have been a bit of an overreaction, but when put up against the other girls he had dated (Quinn, with a small side of Brittany and Santana) Rachel _had_ to fall dead last. Really, look at those girls! They had all been cheerios (most of them still were), and, without trying to sound too mean, they weren't exactly what you'd call inexperienced when it came to certain _things_. Next to them, Rachel had to be the ugliest thing ever to walk the planet. Right?

And so, since Rachel loved Finn (that's right, _love_) and did not want to loose him, she decided that for the good of their relationship, letting him see her in a bathing suit was not an option.

The plan wasn't going as good as she had hoped.

"Come on, Rachel, what are you so scared of?"

"_Nothing!_ Rachel Berry isn't scared of anything!"

"Well then why won't you come in? There's no one else here."

"Just… no!" and with that, she stormed off into the house.

**.**

"Rachel, I'm sorry" Finn started as he joined her on his bed, "I didn't mean to make you mad or anything, I just thought that you wanted do this."

"It's not your fault Finn" she said in a soft voice.

"Well then whats wrong? I mean, you defiantly can swim, right?"

"Yeah," she chuckled softly, then changing her tone "Finn, do you think I'm pretty?"

He paused, his eyes widening and lips turning in so a little O.

Well, there was her answer. He clearly thought she was some kind of freak when it came to looks. She shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, never mind."

"Is that a trick question?" Finn asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't seriously be asking if I think you're pretty. I mean, that's like the dumbest question ever," he took a short breath and looked her in the eyes "and you're like really smart."

Rachel wasn't sure what to say. "I… what do you mean by "the dumbest question ever"? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, no, no!" he reassured her, "It's just that, _come on_ Rachel, you're like the prettiest girl I know."

"I… what?"

"Rachel" he started, smiling "you're seriously the hottest girl I've ever met."

She shook her head. "You're lying. What about Quinn, and Santana and Brittany?"

"Well, I mean their pretty and all, but Rachel, you're like… amazing."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah" he said, giving her a soft kiss.

Suddenly, Rachel was back in the game, standing up (_breaking the kiss!)_ and heading straight for the pool, calling back "are you coming or what?"

Finn smirked. "I'm right behind you."

**.**

As it turns out, Rachel and Finn have an amazing, wonderful, and fantastic time swimming together. However, as fate would have it, this isn't their favorite part of the day.

Making out on the couch afterwards is.

**.**

I'm really sorry if this sucks.


End file.
